


Save Us (I'm Begging You)

by hokay



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: AU: Adoption, M/M, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokay/pseuds/hokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happened like in the movie, but a couple years later, after Chuck and Raleigh had time to meet, fall in love, and adopt a little girl named Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Us (I'm Begging You)

**Author's Note:**

> Adoption AU idea that I had where Pitfall happens maybe four years after the movie's timeline. Chuck and Raleigh have been together for at least four years (maybe they met around 2025) and the kaiju science is a little bit slowed down. At any rate, they adopted a five y/o girl named Hannah and she is in Hong Kong when Pitfall finally does happen. This is just an idea I've been playing with, and this story is just a little snippet of that idea. If you are interested in a full story with this little family, leave me a comment! 
> 
> Un-beta'd.

My daddy cried, the day my dad died. 

 

 My daddy loved my dad.

They say his heart broke for good the day the biggest kaiju came out of the ocean and took my dad away. But I don't see how that's possible, because people with broken hearts don't cry. My birth mom didn't cry when they took me away; her last boyfriend broke her heart and her spirit and her legs. She didn’t even look at me, just stared at the wall, even as the door closed behind me.

I was eight years old. They told me to stay in our quarters, and cuddle with Max. That they'd come get me, afterwards, and we'd go get Tendo and go celebrate with the rest of Hong Kong. They left a solider outside, in case I needed anything, but I was pretty good at keeping myself busy, and I didn't want anyone to get distracted with me when the whole 'Dome was focused on the sea. 

I waited and waited, but nobody came. It takes a long time to kill a kaiju, but my dad was one of the best – _“_ The _best!” he used to say, throwing me up in the air, even as Daddy shook his head and laughed, as we all laughed_ – and I knew it wouldn't take him very long. 

It wasn't Dad that came to get me, or Daddy, or even Granddad. It was Aunt Mako, still in her drive suit, and she picked me up like I was five again, Dad taking me home for the first time. I just wrapped my arms around her neck and let her carry me, down the long hallways to the hangar where they kept Striker and Gipsy. My godparents, Dad used to joke. 

But Striker was gone, and Gipsy was gone, and Daddy was taking me from Auntie, hugging me real tight. 

“Hannah,” he said, and it sounded like he was choking. “Hannah, baby…”

 

***

 

Granddad liked to say it was an impossible miracle that my fathers ever got married in the first place. Dad was the youngest Ranger ever, but he was still the best, and he and Granddad had the fastest jäeger and the most wins. Daddy was trying to learn to live without my Uncle Yancy, a man I only ever saw on old vid reels and in the pictures Daddy kept in a box under his bed. Dad and Granddad were in Alaska, pretending to admire the Wall that everyone hated when Daddy slipped on some ice and crashed into Dad knocking them both over.

Dad said Daddy was a clumsy idiot.

Daddy said Dad needed to be swept off his feet.

Daddy used to be a Ranger, too, and Granddad asked him to go to Sydney with them, to work on jägers again. It took a lot of talking, and Dad kissing Daddy in the snow on New Year’s Eve, but eventually, Daddy went. He built jägers, and never had to work on the Wall again, except for breaking down the wall around Dad’s heart that had been there ever since Dad was a little boy.

Dad always rolled his eyes at that part of the story, except he’d be smiling and sometimes he’d even kiss Daddy, both of them looking so happy that it made me smile, too.

After a few years together, Dad decided that he wanted a family. More of a family than just Daddy and Granddad and Max and Auntie. So they came to find me. Dad brought me a stuffed kangaroo named Hermann – _“Cos Gottleib’s so jumpy, get it?” “That’s a horrible name for a kangaroo, Chuck.”_ – and Daddy brought me picture books about Australia, which is where they told me we were going to live.

Three years later, the kaiju were getting worse, and Dad and Daddy were getting worried. They fought a lot, but they were sad more than mad a lot of the time. Auntie Mako and Daddy got Gipsy Danger up and running again. Grandpa Marshal said he needed all the best Rangers, and that meant Daddy, too. We left Australia and went to China, to fight the kaiju.

That’s when things got really scary.

 

***

 

Daddy’s tears soaked through my shirt. He pulled us down to the ground, so that he was sitting on the ‘Dome floor, and I was sitting in his lap. I just put my arms around his neck and squeezed, giving him one of the good hugs Dad loved so much.

“Don’t cry, Daddy, please don’t cry.”

He shook all over, and it sounded like he was gasping. “Hannah, Chuck’s…Dad's…”

That’s when I felt a hand on the back of my head and pulled back to look up at Granddad. He was crying, too.

“Not now, Raleigh.”

Daddy just shook his head. “I gotta tell her, Herc, I gotta…”

It hit me, then, what had happened. What Daddy had worried would happen, what my parents had fought about after they’d thought I’d fallen asleep.

“The mermaids got him,” I said softly, putting my hands on either side of my daddy’s face. “That’s what happens to brave sailors who get lost at sea. They go live with the mermaids. Dad told me so.”

I’ve never seen my daddy cry so hard.

 

***

 

We didn’t go back to our house in Sydney. Daddy wouldn’t say why, but Granddad said he had a hard time going back to his old house, too, after my grandma died – I never met her, either, just like Uncle Yancy.

We went to France instead, to a house by the sea, where the water wasn’t sick with Kaiju Blue. Daddy said his mom and dad had brought him and his brother and sister to that house all the time when they were little, and now it was my turn. Sometimes, we’d even go outside and play in the waves, but mostly, Daddy would walk on the beach and stare out at where the sky and sea kissed.

I think he was waiting for the mermaids to bring Dad home.

 

***

 

One day, we were sitting on the front porch – me in Daddy’s lap while he read to me, Max on the ground next to us – and Daddy fell asleep. I was turning the pages of my book, when Max lifted his head off his paws and barked. I looked up, and saw a man walking up the beach towards our house. He limped a little, like the sand was giving him a hard time, but I would have known that walk anywhere.

I poked my daddy in the side, hard. “Dad.” He mumbled under his breath a little, but didn’t open his eyes.

“What, baby?”

“No, Daddy. _Dad_.” I poked him again.

After a second, his eyes finally opened, and he looked at me. I looked at him. We both looked out towards the beach, to where the man was walking even quicker.

“ _Chuck_ ,” my daddy breathed. The answer I needed. I sprang off my daddy’s lap and jumped off the porch, skipping over the steps.

“Dad!” I screamed, running full out. Max was hot on my heels.

Daddy was standing on the porch, gripping the stair railing like he’d fall without it. “Chuck! _Herc_!”

“Dad!”

Then, my Dad’s voice. “Raleigh! Hannah! Herc!” I slammed into him, and felt tears run down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands, rough and warm like always, cupped the back of my head, tangling in my hair and pulling a little. I didn’t care.

“ _Chuck_!” Daddy leapt off the porch and took off running. Granddad came out of the house and started running, which made me laugh, because I’d never seen him do that before.

Auntie came to the front door and just stared.

Daddy collided with me and Dad and we all fell into the sand.

 

My daddy cried, the day my dad came home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. I really am. I don't even know. I thought about warning you guys in the tags, but who doesn't love a good surprise?! I listened to a lot of Sam Smith and Jon McLaughlin whilst writing this, which explains the heavy angst at the beginning. 
> 
> There will be an update to the _Frankie Says Relax_ series before too long, so keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lassenach.tumblr.com/)


End file.
